


Send Out an SOS

by lunabelieves



Series: Poker Face [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Marriage: (n)/ the state of being a married couple voluntarily joined for life (or until divorce); "a long and happy marriage"; "God bless this union" two people who are married to each other; "his second marriage was happier than the first"; "a married couple without love" the act of marrying; the nuptial ceremony; "their marriage was conducted in the chapel" a close and intimate union; "the marriage of music and dance"; "a marriage of ideasIE, something that should not have occurred between her and her brother’s much hated (not to mention very alien) rival.
Relationships: Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Poker Face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028215
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Send Out an SOS

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Zim and Gaz's bit in Poker Face and Waking Up in Vegas'. I liked it so much, it gets a prologue and now this.
> 
> Yeah, is it clear I was on sugar when I wrote this?

Send Out an SOS

Marriage: (n)/ the state of being a married couple voluntarily joined for life (or until divorce); "a long and happy marriage"; "God bless this union" two people who are married to each other; "his second marriage was happier than the first"; "a married couple without love" the act of marrying; the nuptial ceremony; "their marriage was conducted in the chapel" a close and intimate union; "the marriage of music and dance"; "a marriage of ideas

IE, something that should not have occurred between her and her brother’s much hated (not to mention very alien) rival.

\--

\--

The smack reverberates through the small room for a moment once it occurs and for a moment, Zim just gapes as her. It’s not like when he and Dib are trying to pummel the blood out of each other, no. Gaz’s slap is meant to keep him quiet so she can think, or process this. And he is quiet, at least for a second.

“How DARE you-”

The purple haired girl raises her hand, ready to back hand him again. “Sit down and shut up. Next time, I won’t be so gentle.”

Surprising to her at least, he folds his legs up to his chest and shuts his mouth, even though he keeps looking at the ring on his own finger, as if trying to figure it out.

“It means we’re married.” Gaz supplies and he blinks at her.

“Married?” The question is a little off pitch, not quite a shriek like she’s used to and that’s scary, that she’s grown used to hearing him shout and shriek so that when he does actually ’speak’, it’s something new and foreign.  
For a moment, she can’t figure out exactly how to explain it. The definitions have completely left her brain and it makes her feel almost vulnerable, to wake up married. No matter who her new husband was.

“It means we’re uh, joined. It’s a human ceremony to celebrate the bonds of love-”

“Zim has never loved YOU!” He spouts, but her glare renders him speechless again. Maybe he’s afraid she’ll knock him off the bed this time, or grab something and use it as a weapon. 

“Love doesn’t always count. Some people marry for money or to please their parents. In our case, we did it because we were stupid. It’s a common human ceremony.”

“All humans do it?”

If one listened closely, they could hear the plotting in Zim’s voice.

“Well, almost everyone-”

“HA! This makes sense then! No one would question that Zim is human for I have a pig smelly for a bride! I have been bonded to you in a ceremony! It is official!”

“You’re a little happy, aren’t you?” Gaz clearly wasn’t. Her plan had not involved staying married to Zim, let alone a long term marriage. Especially not so he could use such a thing as a way to continue to pass as a human. People were dumb enough, weren’t they? They believed him with out her.

“Now there is nothing that can stop my brilliant plan!” He had begun to laugh, but one of his heels from the night before struck him in the side of his head.

“Shut up. I’m taking a shower and then we’re going to find Dib and get out of here.”

“WHAT! Zim will not be riding with you or-” He looked affronted at the very idea.

“You’re married to me. I am not riding home in some alien space craft.” She hissed. Of the two evils’ riding in Dib’s van was the lesser of the two. At least there was a chance he’d leave her alone and let her control the radio. “Are we clear?”

“I do not take orders from you! GIR! Where did we park the-eh?” He paused. The tiny robot was not occupying the room.

“Think we lost him last night.” Gaz could only wonder where Gir was. Knowing Zim’s robot, this wouldn’t end well.

\--

\--

The lobby of the hotel was empty, not to mention trashed beyond belief when the two entered. It was clear that only one person -thing could have committed such atrocities. If the ’All You Can Eat Taco Buffet’ sign on the floor was any indication.

A quick trip to the ballroom revealed not only the blue eyed robot in question, seemingly searching for any crumbs left, but also Dib. Even if he was barely recognizable, trying to wipe sour cream from his face.

Two birds with one stone, Gaz thought, approaching him with Zim in tow. “We’re leaving.”

“GAZ! Thank goodness, I lost you in the crowd last night and I thought-” The babble of words slowed as he realized just who Gaz had trailing behind her. “Um.”

“Zim and I had a little fun last night and ended up married.” His sister’s words had all the subtly of a flying axe to the face and Dib began to sputter much like his van.

Once she thrust her finger forward, bearing the ring, it was too much for him and he crashed back into the wreckage of the room, clearly unconscious.

“He’ll be fine.” She surmised. “We’ll stuff him in the back. Help me grab his feet.”


End file.
